This invention relates generally to storage lockers which can be readily filled, readily emptied, and easily cleaned. Prior storage lockers attempting to meet these objectives have been unsatisfactory either from the standpoint of performance, or cost of installation and maintenance. The principal object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved storage locker of this type.